


Happy Ever After?

by SamuelJames



Category: Latter Days (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is happy, except when he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ever After?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy Ever After?  
> Pairing: Aaron/Christian  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Aaron is happy, except when he isn't.  
> Spoilers: Slightly spoilery for the film itself.  
> Disclaimer: Latter Days is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Aaron watches Christian weave his way between the tables. When Christian looks over and catches his eye they share a smile. His smile fades when Christian looks away because as freeing as it is to be here, he misses his home. He misses his mom, even misses the church sometimes. He'd never give up what he has now but all those things were a huge part of his life for so long. Christian is his only support system and he doesn't want to be a burden.

"You okay?"

Aaron is startled from his thoughts. "I love you, Christian." Pushing himself up from his stool he kisses Christian softly. It's a little more demonstrative than he'd usually be at work but hopes the distraction will do.

"Love you too but I worry when I see you looking so downhearted."

"You weren't supposed to see that. I'm going to be fine. Please don't worry about me." Of course Christian is worried. Aaron can see it. He squeezes Christian's hand and wraps an arm round him. Just to be here with the man he loves is amazing and he tries to let that be enough.

"Aaron, you can tell me anything."

"Come with me." Aaron turns towards the kitchen.

They claim the least noisy corner of the kitchen and promise not to be too long. Traci rolls her eyes and takes one of Christian's orders out.

"Talk to me, Aaron."

"I love being with you, being free to love and be loved. I love how welcoming all your friends are and that I'm no longer scared but sometimes I miss my old life. Everyone I knew was from church pretty much. People I thought were friends are gone from my life and I miss my family. I'm lucky to be here and I feel like a brat for finding fault with my life. I've got what I wanted, what I dreamed of. Sex with you is amazing, beyond any experience I could imagine and when you smile at me I feel blessed. I am okay. I'll get more okay as time passes."

Christian kisses him quickly, "that 'happily ever after' stuff only works in fairy tales. What the stories don't tell you is what the prince does after finding true love. I bet Cinderella and her prince had some mundane moments too. You never have to pretend with me. You talk like I'm your everything and you're that for me, Aaron. Before you I never knew that emotions could make good sex a million times better. I pitied guys in relationships and now I know what I was missing. You're this pure love in my life, and Traci is going to get to all my best tippers if I take much longer, but never paint a smile on for my sake. I want to know if you're happy, sad, tired, hungry, horny. Understood?"

Aaron nods and gestures towards the door. "Go earn the big bucks." He gets a flirty wink from Christian before he leaves and is smiling when Traci returns.

"Everything okay?"

"He loves me."

Traci smiles. "He definitely does. I've never seen him look at anyone else the way he looks at you."

"Thanks for covering his table."

Traci kisses him on the cheek. "You're welcome, sweetie. Now if you start on the wash we might get out at a reasonable hour and you two can have an early night."

Aaron blushes and heads for the sink. Christian is right, fairytales aren't all about the glamor but at least he found his prince. Some people never get that lucky.


End file.
